Where is My Love?
by justthewritingchick
Summary: Set after S8. Hyde is still hurting after his breakup with Jackie and Jackie is dating Fez. As the two struggle to find their way back to each other again, they go through many twists and turns in their relationship. Read and review please :)
1. Love Hurts

**A/N: I'm going to make this into an actually story after some reviews urged me to. I'm thinking that this is going to be maybe 10 or 12 chapters long but I'm not exactly sure yet. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show or own any of the characters; I only use them for fun _

Steven Hyde sat in his chair in the basement with his arms crossed over his chest, his usual stance now. His aviators protected his eyes from people in the room from seeing the pain in his eyes from the peppy, narcissistic woman that he was in love with. They had stopped talking, due to the fact that whenever they did talk, they were usually insulting each other. He watched as Jackie laughed about something that Fez had said to the group but he wasn't paying attention. Although he was happy for the kid to have a girl, he wasn't happy that the girl was _his _girl. Hyde looked at Jackie again, not wanting to make it to obvious that he was watching her. Everyone in the group knew that he had nothing but bad feelings towards Jackie now but what they didn't know was that it was a cover-up. He still loved the girl that he remembered from the 70's who dated Kelso.

"Hyde, wasn't that funny?" Fez said, putting his arm around Jackie with a happy smile that was always seen on his face.

"Yeah, sure" Hyde said quickly, not wanting to talk much to him. They were friends but when it came to Jackie, nothing else mattered to Hyde. He silently told himself to become more Zen when around the gang.

"So, I was thinking we could all go to Chicago to celebrate Fez and I's 1 month anniversary. Maybe we could to a disco there and then out to eat?" Jackie said to everyone, making sure she looked at Hyde. Truthfully, Jackie acted like she was over the curly haired man when in reality, she was still broken with the fact that they ended badly because of her. Things between them were never going to be the same, she knew that but Jackie knew they had to be civil or it would for sure break up the gang.

"Sure, Eric and I would love to go" Donna said and nudged Eric slightly as Eric looked up at Jackie "Oh, yay. Celebrating the Devil's time with a soul that she devoured" Eric said sarcastically and Donna hit him slightly.

"Of course I'm going, we're in my native land and I can show you everything there" Kelso said excitingly before he turned over to Hyde "What about you buddy? You going to go to the disco with us?" He questioned before a scoff came to Hyde's mouth. The last thing that Hyde was going to do was go to a disco, especially if it meant that he was going to have to watch Jackie and Fez be all over each other.

"Yeah, how about no. I'd rather stab myself in the eye than go 'celebrate' with the Devil" Hyde smirked and looked at Jackie. Although he was hurting, the only thing that he knew how to do was cover his pain by making fun of everyone and putting the people that he loved down, which was harder for him than he expected.

Jackie sat there, slightly leaned into Fez's side, unable to comprehend what was going on. Of course Steven had been mean to her ever since their breakup but he had never gone to the extreme of calling her the devil, Eric did that mostly. It became quiet between the whole group and Eric and Donna left to go 'study' which was code for going to have sex. Fez and Kelso left to go shoot off bottle rockets, which left the two ex-lovers alone in the basement. There was an awkward silence between them before Jackie started to talk again.

"Why can't you just be happy for me?" Jackie questioned and shook her head "I don't even think you care about me being happy anymore, all you care about is making my life a living hell?"

"Whatever. I'm not trying to make it a living a hell, you just let me make it one" Hyde shrugged and used all the Zen he could muster right now. He wanted to tell her everything that he was feeling right now, all of the hurt that he still felt from seeing Kelso and her in that hotel room together but he couldn't. That would mean giving her some kind of satisfaction.

"Really? Every time we talk or are in the same room, you have to say something insulting to me. What the hell did I do to you?" She said a little louder this time, regretting what she had just said because in fact, she had done something bad to him, something that he had never thought would happen to him' love.

Hyde laughed sarcastically and shook his head "What did you do to me? You made me this… this hurting guy that fell in love with a rich, pathetic girl. You hurt me so bad by sleeping with him, especially him. Kelso has been nothing but a jerk to you and you would still let him sleep with you? That shows how highly you think of yourself. You let yourself get hurt by him because you think that he's the best you'll ever get. All that princess crap and happy endings have messed with your head" He said, rolling his eyes slightly

"And you think you going off and marrying Sam didn't hurt me? You didn't want to marry me but you marry a skank in Las Vegas. I was going to sleep with him because I was hurt… You didn't want to marry me and you told me to 'have a good trip.' I'm sure you had a good trip though" Jackie said and crossed her arms over her chest, not looking him in the eye, not wanting to look at his aviators that hid his blue eyes.

"I married her because I was drunk, I had no idea what I was doing. It wouldn't have happened if you weren't going to go to Chicago. I went to Las Vegas because I was hurt and had nothing left" Hyde said and stood up then stood in front of her "That was one of the worst trips I've ever had because of you"

Jackie looked up at him, not knowing what to say to him. It seemed like the girl who could talk for days had nothing to say, which scared Hyde slightly. She shook her head and let out a sigh before a few stray tears came from her eyes "I just… wanted to marry you Hyde" Looking down, Jackie wiped her tears from her face and took a deep breath in, calming herself before she heard the words she thought she would never hear .

"I did want to marry you" Hyde said before he coughed slightly, looking up and biting his lip "But I don't anymore" He said and walked away to his room and that's when he started to lose it. He took his old radio and threw it against the wall, not wanting to let his mind start to think again. It only brought him pain.

Jackie sat on the couch, stunned at the words. It was like she was the happiest person in the world before he had to say something else, which gave her a world of hurt. It was like she was unable to move and no emotion was on her face. All that she did now was get up and started to walk to her apartment, swearing to herself that she will never, _ever _think about Steven Hyde again.

**A/N: How do you like it? Leave me some reviews, they would be lovely! **


	2. Unexpected Talks

**A/N: Thank you to all the amazing people that have reviewed the first chapter of this story. It really does mean a lot to me and I love looking at all the things that you have written to me. I love you all, even if you don't review **** This will have a little heated moment between the two, get ready for more yelling and maybe a bonus if you're lucky!**

Jackie lay down in her bed at her apartment, trying to get the memories out of her head. All of the good things and the bad things that happened between her and Steven were haunting her thoughts. It was like everywhere she turned; there was something that reminded her of their time together. Still, Jackie didn't want to stop thinking about him. He was like shopping to her. Jackie could try and stop shopping but she would always go back to it. Even after hearing his words to her, Jackie couldn't think about living life without him fully. She was hurt when he went to Las Vegas and married a stripper but Jackie always believed that there was still something between them. After their latest conversation, she wasn't so sure there were any good feelings left between the two. Jackie went to her closet and pulled out one of the things that she only looked at when she felt sad. A small smile crossed her face when she thought about when Hyde had given her that. The thought of giving it back to him had come to her mind more times than not but she pushed it away. It was hers' and she should be able to enjoy it. Her thoughts were interrupted with Fez shouting from the living room.

"We're going to the Forman's darling, get your ass out here!" Jackie was startled slightly at his yelling but started to contemplate something in her head. It was risky but it was something that she was willing to do, almost to get back at him for what he had said to her. She quickly put the Led Zeppelin shirt on over her tank top and smirked, knowing that it would get a rise out of Steven. Jackie walked out of her room and linked her arm through Fez's as they started to walk to the Forman household.

-o-o-o-

Hyde sat on the freezer as he looked out at Eric, Donna and Kelso who were sitting in the basement drinking beer. A cherry Popsicle was in his left hand and a beer was in his right. In his mind, this was the life, having everything that he wanted at his fingertips except one thing… Jackie. He had been thinking a lot about their most recent encounter, how he had told her that he didn't want to marry her. It was something that he knew would make her angry but he would never intentionally hurt the petite brunette that he was in love with. But maybe, that's what he had done, which wasn't his intention. Although he wasn't messing around with her, it was still a sore subject that they had never got around to talking about. His eyes shot up when he heard the door open that reveled Jackie and Fez. A small smile came to his face when he saw her, noticing what she was wearing but it was quickly masked with Zen.

"Hey guys," Jackie smiled at everyone before taking a seat next to Kelso "what are we doing on this fine evening?" She raised her eyebrow and looked at the gang, letting her eyes linger on Hyde a little longer than she had wanted. Grabbing a beer that was on the table, Jackie took a sip and put her feet up on the table in front of her

"Jackie, isn't that Hyde's? You couldn't afford something so you had to steal that? BURN!" Kelso said and held his hand up for Eric to high-five him, which Eric did. Hyde hopped off of the freezer and went to his chair, nodding slightly at Kelso like he was agreeing with him.

"Yeah Jackie, why do you have that anyway? I've been looking for that shirt, that's my favorite shirt man" Hyde said as he lied through his teeth. Of course he remembered when he had given that shirt to her on her birthday. Although he had wanted it back, it did make him smile and feel pretty good that she had kept it all this time without burning it or throwing it out.

"Haha guys, very funny. For your information, I didn't even remember it was his. I thought I should be more like you guys and wear some band t-shirts. It's becoming the new fashion!" Jackie exclaimed with a grin before she got up and went to the freezer, getting herself a grape Popsicle. She started to suck on it slightly and fought the urge to sit on Hyde's lap like she had done so many times before.

Many 'yeahs' and okays' were heard between the 4 of the others, which made Jackie roll her eyes. Jackie went and sat back in her seat as she tried to ignore the pair of eyes that she knew were burning a hole in her side. Looking up at the Hyde, she could see his eyes through his glasses which were now looking at the T.V that was on. Her heart fluttered slightly and she couldn't help but feel those butterflies again in her stomach. Those feelings were something that she was used to when she was younger but never expected them again, especially because of something that he had done.

"Why don't we go out to The Hub or something instead of sitting in this boring house?" Fez offered and the group didn't seem to reply, which usually meant it was a yes. Just then, Hyde smirked and held up a small bag of weed "Or we could stay in this boring house_ but_ also do something fun" Before anyone could complain, they all got into their circle and blazed up.

-o-o-o-

After about 15 minutes, they were all high as ever, which wasn't very unusual for the group of young people. Laughs came from Jackie and Donna, snorts came from Kelso and there wasn't much sounds coming from Eric and Hyde, which wasn't unusual. Hyde admired Jackie, she looked good, really good In his t-shirt, he had to admit. Now, especially since he was high, things were coming to his mind that he didn't want to think about. They were very explicit thoughts about the brunette that he was trying hard to push away. He could think about those kinds of things when he was alone but not with her in the same room as him, he would be to tempt to do something about those thoughts.

"Did you see that slut Pam yesterday? She was at The Hub yesterday and like she was all over this guy" Jackie scoffed and laughed slightly

"Sweet love, you won't have to worry about me. I won't leave you for Pam, even though she has better boobs than you. I can deal with it though" Fez said and stuck his thumbs up with a grin on his face, which received a punch from Hyde. Fez touched his arm and pouted slightly "What, I was being truthful"

"Pam Macy was the best, no offence Jackie, I had more fun with her" Kelso added and laughed hysterically and yelled "BURN! Damn Jackie, is it always this easy to burn you?" He smiled and received a high five from Forman.

"No man, Jackie was the best for me. Dude… she must have not given you the full experience" Hyde said and took another hit of the weed with a smile on his face. Laughing, he passed it to Donna who was laughing to no end.

It finally hit Jackie, what Hyde had just said about her being the best. A small smile came to her face and she knew that she was going to have to talk to him about it, high or not. Maybe it was just the drugs talking but Jackie really did think that he was being honest. He had been with so many other girls, to be his best was something that she was proud of. As they were all starting to get down from their highs, Donna and Eric left the scene to go to the movies and Kelso was tagging alone with them. Jackie ended up passing out on the couch and Fez ended up leaving right after.

-o-o-o-

Jackie woke up and stretched her arms out, noticing that she almost fell off of whatever she was laying on. Groaning slightly, Jackie fully opened her eyes and noticed that she was lying in Steven's cot. How she had got there, she didn't know but she knew that some practical joke must have been going on. She pulled the covers off of her and walked out of the room to revel Hyde sitting in his chair, watching The Price is Right. A smile came to her face as she remembered when they used to watch it together, cuddled up on the couch. She shook her head and sat down on the couch before making eye contact with him. His features were the same, stone cold with no expression.

"Thank you…" Jackie said and bit the inside of her cheek, not knowing what to say to him

"It was nothing. You needed a place to sleep, I wasn't going to let you just sleep on that dirty old thing. I'm sure your princess instincts would have chimed in and you would have been disgusted" Hyde said before he motioned to the couch that she was sitting on. While they were alone, Hyde knew that it was going to be now or never to talk to her about what he had really felt. He took off his glasses and set them down before he leaned up in his chair a little bit "Look Jackie, I know that we haven't really been okay since the whole Sam thing but I want you to know that… I do love you, okay? Whoa, that sounds really cheesy, doesn't it?" He said and shook his head, getting back on point "I just wanted you to know that. I'm mean to you because I just don't know how to act or what to do around you anymore" Hyde confessed and looked up at the ceiling, realizing what he was doing now "I know you're with Fez and he makes you happy, that's all I want, for you to be happy" He said and took a deep breath.

Jackie looked at him, almost in shock. She had never expected this from him and to hear the words 'I love you' again from him. Standing up, Jackie stood in front of him with a slight smile "I love you to Steven" She said to him before she kissed him on the cheek and left the Foreman household.

**A/N: This was a really long chapter, wow. I never thought I would be able to write this much. Well, read and review, it always makes my day better! **


	3. Love Brings Us Back

**A/N: Thank you to the reviews and the follows that I have on this story! I'm so sorry that it has taken me this long to update the chapter, I just haven't had that much time this week. Softball has been crazy but I promise to post one sometime this weekend again. This chapter does get a little heated, get ready (;**

It had been a long and tiring day for the young brunette. She had to run the public access show and then she had to make it to a hair appointment less than 15 minutes after shooting. Although it was only 3 in the afternoon, Jackie already felt like she was exhausted. After her hair appointment though, she knew that she was going to have to talk to Fez about her feelings for Hyde. It was only fair for him to know how she was feeling right now. Knowing that Hyde loved her was opening her eyes to memories of what the two have shared and what they could share. Of course, Jackie still felt like she was a slut for feeling the way that she did. She had just told someone who wasn't her boyfriend that she loved him. Jackie hoped that Fez wouldn't be too mad at her. As Jackie knocked on the door of Fez's apartment, she patiently waited for him until she received no answer. Jackie checked her watch and knew that Fez wouldn't be at the hair saloon, which meant he had to be here. Before she could stop herself, Jackie walked in to see Fez groping Pam Macy and kissing her. Her jaw dropped, unable to move.

"Fez! How could you do this to me you… you stupid foreigner!" Jackie screamed at him before she turned and ran out of the apartment and started to run to the Forman house, one of the only places that she knew that she could be able to cry. Maybe, if she was lucky, Mrs. Forman would bake her some cookies. As she continued to run as far from Fez as she could, tears started to come down her face. It hurt a lot, even more than when Steven and Michael had cheated on her. Jackie never thought that Fez, out of all people, would cheat on her after he actually had her. It made her realize that maybe no one would want her and that she was only for guys to drool over before they realized how big of a bitch that she was.

Walking into the basement door, she was surprised to see Hyde sitting in his spot with a beer in his hand. With her eyes puffy from crying, Jackie went to him and hugged him, sitting on his lap slightly. Hyde sat there, unable to do anything but put a comforting arm around her and rub her back, trying to get her to calm down. He started to whisper words like 'Calm down, it's going to be okay' and 'Shh'. After that, there was nothing else that he could do until she calmed down enough to tell him what was wrong and what had happened. When she was finally ready, Jackie took a deep breath and bit her lip

"I went to Fez's apartment just now to go tell him about the, uh, weather and when I walked in, I saw Pam Whoracy and him making out" Jackie said and started to feel tears come to her eyes again before she blinked them away, not wanting to ruin her makeup.

"Hey, c'mon Jackie, don't waste your tears on that ass. He was stupid for doing that to you, I should go kick his ass right now for it" Hyde said, moving her head up slightly so he could look her in the eye "You are better than that, I don't want to see any more tears" He said with a small smile on his face, which started to show out of his Zen.

Jackie smiled and moved her finger under her eye, trying to get all of the running mascara off of her porcelain face. Hyde was right, Fez wasn't worth these tears. He was a perv and someone that she thought would be the perfect guy for her but ended up being like all the rest of the guys in the world but different from one person… Steven. She smiled and got up off of his lap, sighing slightly before she was pulled back down on his lap. Hyde took off his glasses and was looking at her, exposing him Zen free. He took a deep breath and looked down.

"Look Jackie, I've never been cheated on, I have no idea how it feels but I know that you know the feeling. Most of the people in our group have broken your little heart by cheating on you, which isn't okay. Man, you deserve a lot more than when what you get and I'm really, really sorry for that" He ran a hand through his small curls and looked up at her, not knowing what else to say to the petite girl on his lap.

Jackie looked into his crystal blue eyes and noticed how they popped today. A small smile came to her lips as she let her heart do all the talking and not her mind. She leaned in and kissed him softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. As she pulled away, Jackie let out a shaky breath and met his eyes "Thank you… it means a lot to me that you would say something like that to me" Smiling, Jackie played with the hair on the back of his neck, which she knew drove him crazy.

Hyde sat there listening to her, almost in shock that she had kissed him but he did miss the feeling of her lips on his. He missed the way that her body had fit right into his, he had missed a lot of things about the girl in front of him. Trying not to break his Zen, he nodded "Yeah, yeah, of course" He wrapped an arm around her waist and put his glasses back on, which Jackie was quick to take off. Hyde looked up at her with a questionable look before she caught his lips in hers.

A smile formed on his face as he continued to kiss her back, deepening the kiss. This was something that he could get used to again, the random hot make outs and the surge of passion that jolted through him whenever he was around her. Hyde pulled away and picked her up, bringing her to the couch. He laid her down softly and got on top of her but not putting all of his pressure on her body. Hyde began kissing her again and ran one hand through her soft hair. Jackie smirked through the kiss as her hands roamed his body. Before it could go any further, Hyde had stopped kissing her. Jackie looked up at him and raised an eyebrow

"Why did you stop?" She asked and propped herself up on her elbows.

"Jackie, your boyfriend just cheated on you, I don't want to be just your rebound guy" Hyde said as he got off of her and went to put his glasses on again. They were the only thing that gives him some kind of comfort during times like these

"So? Look… I was going to Fez's apartment earlier to tell him that I love you… and that I wanted to be with you. I know I shouldn't be this sad over him cheating on me, I guess it would be easier then me just telling him that I was still in love with you" Jackie said nervously before she sat up completely, looking over at Steven.

Although he was surprised at what she had just told him, Hyde knew that he had to keep his Zen around her or she would pick him apart bit by bit. He nodded and hid the smirk that was plastered all over his face like a neon sign. Leaning up in his chair, Hyde looked at her seriously "So, what do you want to do about this then? Forget it ever happened?" He said and raised his eyebrow.

Jackie shook her head quickly and rolled her eyes "Oh course not. Steven, I want to be with you and only you" She said and reached over to grab his hand.

Hyde looked at her reluctantly but with a smile, he nodded "Well that sounds pretty cool" Before he could say anything after that, Jackie had jumped onto him and started to hug him , not letting go. There was no amount of words that she could say that would describe how she was feeling right now. Jackie had got her Puddin' Pop back and nothing was going to get in between them now. She smiled and kissed him passionately, leaving both him and her breathless. This was how it was always supposed to be.

**A/N: Are you guys happy that they are back together? I foreshadowed a bit, maybe you guys can catch it. Reviews help me become motivated to write long chapters and they really do make me feel good **** Until next time, I love yo faces. **


End file.
